Obvarious
by Mii-Chan18
Summary: Reika,gadis yang selalu pesimis.Dia tak bisa melawan titan-titan itu karena dirinya lemah.Tak ada rasa ingin berjuang di dalam dirinya.Gadis ini hanya ingin menunggu kematiannya.Saat ia hampir dimakan titan,pria muda yang tidak terlalu tinggi menyelamatkan nyawanya.Reika terkagum pada pria itu.Corporal Rivaille. Atau sering disebut juga "Humanity Strongest Army" /fail summary/Ch.2!


**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

**Story punya saya**

**.**

**Obvarious**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Question for God (Prolog)**

**.**

**Genre:Tragedy,Angst,dll**

**.**

**Warning : OOC,alur belok-belok, ,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk yang tak akan pernah terjawab.

_Tuhan,mengapa Engkau menulis scenario dunia ini sangat tragis ?_

Titan,titan, dan ! aku sudah muak mendengarnya! Kenapa di sunia ini ada yang namanya titan ? Monster aneh yang ingin memangsa manusia ̶ ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya memusnahkan … dunia ini dibuat hanya untuk titan ? sehingga, manusia harus mengalah kepada monster , dimana tempat manusia tinggal ? Apa… manusia tidak berhak tinggal di dunia ini ?

Tuhan, apa kau mendengar isi hatiku ?

Beribu pertanyaan muncul itu untuk… yang menurut orang lain 'aneh'.

Saat ini… manusia hanya bisa tinggal di dalam tembok 3 ,sekarang manusia seperti burung yang tak bisa bergerak dibuat oleh Tuhan agar burung bisa bebas terbang sayangnya dia terkurung di dalam sangkar yang begitu yang malang… Seharusnya,dunia ini dibuat agar manusia bisa bebas menjelajah, sayangnya para manusia dikurung di dalam tembok yang begitu yang malang…

Kudengar, ada pasukan yang keluar mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai titan._Scouting Legion… _pasukan bodoh ! Apa mereka tak mengerti juga kalau manusia tak akan pernah bisa menang melawan para titan ? Sungguh bodoh ! Tapi,orang yang berada di dalam rumah sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut, itu lebih bodoh ! Di dunia ini… sudah tidak ada yang namanya _Kebenaran._Aku sudah tidak percaya hal -lahan,manusia nantinya akan mati dimangsa titan juga…

_Pesimis._

Nyatanya aku tak bisa berbuat pasukan itu juga tak pernah menang dari monster yang bernama titan itu.

_Kalian para manusia hanya tinggal menunggu kematian kalian._

Hatiku ini sebenarnya tak ingin aku pesimis lalu menunggu dimangsa titan,Tapi,otak ini tak bisa mematuhi hatiku ini.

_Lemah._

Bukankah menusia memang lemah ? dibandingkan dengan para titan itu,manusia tak ada apa-apanya.

_Kenapa Tuhan selalu memberi lebih kepada mahkluk-mahkluk terkutuk itu ?_

_Apa… Manusia diciptakan untuk makanan para titan ?_

_Tuhan,aku ingin hidupku,hidupnya,dan hidup mereka bahagia tanpa ada ancaman apapun._

Mustahil… Manusia hidup selalu dikelilingi dengan ancaman,kejahatan,dan keserakahan.

_Ini semua balasan dari Tuhan karena manusia sangat serakah._

Tak peduli dengan orang .Tapi,sebagian kecil manusia,membantu yang bersatu,berjuang demi mengalahkan kepahitan dan kekejaman dunia ini.

_Dunia ini adalah neraka._

Manusia sebenarnya sudah hidup di yang bernama _Kehancuran._Dunia yang tak akan pernah damai.

_Menurut mereka dunia ini adalah surga._

Titan… menganggap dunia ini mereka sangat tembok lalu memakan apapun manusia yang ditelan titan,titan tak pernah merasakan _kenyang._

_Bukankah titan juga serakah ? Merebut semua yang seharusnya milik manusia._

Manusia… hanya seperti seorang anak kecil yang mainannya kecil itu tidak dapat mengambil kembali mainannya karena anak kecil itu begitu lemah.

Layaknya manusia.

_Titan tak pernah ada habisnya._

Seberapapun banyak manusia,manusia lebih kalah dari hanya ¼ dari populasi terus menerus bagaimana cara berkembangnya,tiap hari titan-titan itu makin banyak saja.

_Lebih baik menyerah saja._

Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi di dunia lebih baik menyerah saja dari titan-titan itu.

_Mereka adalah mahkluk terkutuk._

Mungkin,bagi manusia,titan adalah mahkluk yang tidak dianggap keberadaannya.

Mahkluk menyedihkan…

_Bagi mereka manusia adalah sampah._

Manusia itu yang harus dibasmi lalu dibuang sampai tak satupun sampah itu tersisa di dunia ini.

_Mereka tidak mempunya akal,tapi,kenapa mereka lebih kuat dari manusia ?_

_Tuhan,apa kau dapat menjawab semua pertanyaanku ?_

_Apa… nantinya manusia akan hidup tentram,damai,dan indah tanpa adanya titan ?_

This is question for you…

God.

Question for God (Prolog) Tamat.

* * *

**A/N: Hallo semuanya~~ kembali dengan Mii-Chan di fanfic Shingeki no Kyojin rasa,fanfic ini rada lama ngapdetnya :/ soalnya sampe 6 please? :3**


End file.
